Sweet Freak Games
by xWhiteLynx
Summary: Three siblings, two hybrids, one life changing disaster. The accident not only left two of the three broken in all ways, but it also opened their eyes to how much they need one another. How far will the trio go to save not only themselves, but also each other?


"Do you remember how this happened?" the police man looked at him with a look of sensitive seriousness. The real story was all they needed.

He remembered exactly how it happened.  
Just an innocent walk with his siblings. That was all that was happening at the time. None of them would've guessed that the tragic accident would've happened that very day.  
There was Kimba, the oldest sibling at the age of 17 - nearly old enough to be called an adult, and only cared about two things; both of her little brothers. She had always been the one to encourage them to make good decisions and do the right thing. Despite only being the one that was taken in when push came to shove, she strongly considered the boys as her true family, always willing to lay her own life down for either one of them. There was Huey, much younger at only age 11. He was probably the wisest one in the group, despite having the disadvantage of being in the middle. Nevertheless, he was always trying his hardest to know whatever he thought he needed to know to get by in life. Riley was the youngest of the group, only at age 9 and was more concerned about living life to the fullest rather than actually doing what was right. Despite his wild nature however, Riley still loved his siblings, even though they were both different than he was.  
The truth behind Kimba and Huey was, they were both hybrids. Kimba, a mix between an angel and a werewolf, had always struggled with being two things and not knowing for sure how to be either one. Huey, who had become a hybrid of an angel and a werewolf by accident, also struggled, but he pretended it didn't bother him as much as it did his sister. He couldn't help it, he was never one to admit when he was really struggling bad. Regardless of what they struggled with or how they felt, they only knew two things: There was not one bit of human in them, and that they were both very different from everybody else around them.  
On the day of the accident, it was just as one of the trio's ordinary little days should've been. It was getting dark at the time, and Kimba knew they would have to get home soon. Their home was only about a mile's walk away, but they had to cross the street to get to the right side. They looked, both ways as usual, and then Kimba and Huey took the first steps onto the pavement. They hadn't known yet, but they weren't going to be seen by the driver that turned sharply onto the road they needed to cross. By the time Riley stepped onto the pavement, his siblings were already half way across.  
It was just then, the disaster came along as though it had been waiting to happen forever.

Riley watched in horror as the vehicle made contact with his siblings's bodies. As fast as it had happened, he seemed to be able to memorize every detail about it. He recalled his sister, standing in front of Huey as if to protect him from the inevitable, the entire side of her body smashing as it was pushed back by the strong force. He recalled his brother, managing one scream of fear as he let himself be shoved back on impact, blood spewing from his mouth and onto the pavement. He recalled their small, fragile bodies colliding on the pavement, limp and bleeding in various places from their injuries. If they weren't hybrids, there was no doubt that they would have been dead right then and there. Blood poured around Kimba's jet black hair, staining it crimson. Cuts and bruises dotted along Huey's arms and temples, and the blood seeped through the wound on the side that hit the ground. They were both breathing, but it was very shallow, as though with each breath they felt the agonizing pain of the impact all over again.

The son of a bitch didn't even stop his car.

For Riley, everything after his siblings's hit was hazy for him. How could it have not been? He had just witnessed the most horrific accident of his life, and there he was, retelling the entire story all over again to the police, and he had nothing to go off of; no suspect, no leads, nothing.  
All he really wanted was to see his sister and brother.

Meanwhile, Kimba and Huey both laid motionless in their hospital beds. They were only one bedspace apart from each other, but the distance felt endless to them. Huey was already awake, but he felt like he was already dead. As impossible as he knew it was, he just felt completely dead. He couldn't move his body, his head was wrapped in a heavy bandage, and the IV's in his arm made moving feel like the cost was a million needles sticking that side. Kimba was still unconscious, but she knew she was still alive. She hated it. She felt completely paralyzed, like anything else that had happened to her was just a scratch compared to the pain she was feeling. She knew she hit her head hard, and her head would have to stay in the bandage it was in. The rest of her body felt completely destroyed, as though there was nothing left of it. She was just completely numb. She couldn't even feel the IV's in her arm, or the mask over her face that was helping to regulate her breathing. She thought she could hear a faint echo of what people - doctors, maybe - were saying about her. "Possible brain damage," "heart murmur," "miracle she's alive".  
Huey looked over at his sister desperately. The pain of moving his head shot through him like a bullet, but he cared more about his sister. Even though he knew it wasn't possible this way, he was scared that he may lose Kimba. She wasn't just the sister he and Riley took in, she had become more like a mother figure to both of them. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her to this.  
"K-K-Kimba..." he whimpered. His own voice surprised him; it was very puny. "K-Kimba, please wake u-up..." he cringed slightly as his voice broke.  
As if his pleas were answered right in the knick of time, Kimba felt that she had enough energy to make herself open her eyes. For a minute, everything was one big, white blur, then it all came to focus. She could hear her brother's cries, and she looked over to see him in his bed, his eyes wide with pain, just waiting for her to say something to him.  
What could she say, though? She couldn't think of one thing she could say at the time that would've been right.  
But what she did say, left Huey scared for his sister, as well as completely shattered.

"I want to go home, Huey." 


End file.
